TUFF Puppy the Musical
Plot: It's Kitty and Dudley's 5th anniversary of their partnership. The Chief says he sold the T.U.F.F. HQ to Snaptrap (disguised as a businessman) because "Mr. Notgonnadestroytuffandturnitintoaoilplatforminsteadofturningitintoasupertuffbuilding" is gonna turn it into a super HQ. But he is actually turning it into a oil platform. It`s up to Dudley, Kitty, The Chief, Keswick, and the citizens of Petropolis to reach $1,000,000,000 and save T.U.F.F. Songs (most of, in order) Perfect Partners *Kitty: "Everything is neat." *Dudley: "Everything is cool!" *Together: "If liking you is square, than prepared to be fooled." *Kitty: "Everything is awesome." *Dudley: "Everything is well." *Together: "Life could of never been more swell." *Dudley: "It makes life more long..." *Kitty: "When your perfect partners there to go along." *(instrumental solo) *Dudley:"When I was down in the dumps, and my life was full of grump, you came and gave me confidence." *Kitty: "You've always been a pal, from there and now, but I still wish you were nicer. It makes life more long..." *Dudley: "When your your perfect partners there to go along." *(instrumental solo) *Together: "I hope, well never reach the end, not even around the bend. 1:00AM to 12:59AM, I'm gonna see you friend, yes I'll see ya friend. Everything goes great..." *Kitty: "With someone to earth..." *Dudley: "And someone to quake." *Together: "Life is A-OK,.." *Dudley: "With someone to buy..." *Kitty: "And someone to pay." *Together: "Life makes me say whoa..." *Kitty: "With someone to rock.." *Dudley: "And someone to roll." *Together: "It makes life more long, when your perfect partners there to go along." *(yet another instrumental solo. Dudley does a tap dance solo with some of the citizens) *Everyone: "I hope,will never reach the end, not even..." *(Kitty enters T.U.F.F. sliding on her knees) *Kitty: Around the be..". *(the agents look at her awkwardly) *Kitty (talking): "Sorry, got excited." Eric's song *Eric: "Everything going well, all of it is cool, but there's something that makes me feel like a fool. It's never me and her, it's always me and them, and her. It's making me feel so square. But, hey, thats okay, 'cause maybe one day, I'll get the picture in my head. She'll ride up on a horse, slide her knees on the floor, she'll open a box and say "Eric, will ya marry me...............PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!" Perfect Partners (continued) *Everyone: "I hope,well never reach the end, not even around the bend. 1:00AM to 12:59AM, I'm gonna see you friend, yes I'll see ya friend. I hope, we'll never reach the end, not even around the bend. 1:00AM to 12:59AM, I'm gonna see you friend, yes I'll see ya friend. It makes life more long..." *Wolf Spritzer (talking): "When your perfect partners there to go..." *Everyone: "It makes life more long..." *Slush (singing like in a jazz): "When your perfect partners there to go..." *Everyone: "It makes life more long, when your perfect partners there to go aloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong!!!" Relive The Good Times That We Had *Dudley: "Is it good, or is it bad?" *Kitty: "Or is it something making me mad?" *Keswick: "Have we just lost our other lads?" *Together: "Can we relive the good times that we had?" *Dudley (looks at picture of The Chief): "Your angry yelling, was music to my ears." *Kitty (looks at picture of Agent Nutz): "One thing I loved about you, is that you weren't funny, and weird." *Keswck: "Still got the question in my head." *Together: "Can we relive the good times that we had?" *Dudley (looks at picture of KIL-R): "You may of tried to kill me, but you still really rocked." *Kitty (Looks at pictures of Agents Moby and Jumbo): "You two were slightly large, but you gave keys to my locks." *Keswick: "The things I want to understand." *Together: "Is can we relive the good times that we had?" *(the pics come to life.) *The Chief: "Do this, Do that! Are you listening to me!?" *Agent Nutz: "Yay! Pancakes in banana town!" *KIL-R: "ACTIVATING ROCK`N`ROLL BAND MODE...1-2-3-4!" *"Everyone: "There is something we still had in mind, is to raise the money, and keep T.U.F.F. from going blind." *KIL-R: "MAYBE IT IS STILL NOT TO VERY LATE." *Everyone: "Just get it done before the due date." *(the pics freeze again.) *Kitty, Keswick and Dudley: "Maybe the outcomes aren't so bad, anything to relive the good times that we had." Snaptrap Rap *Snaptrap: "The little agents, why aren't ya seeing this for yourself? Your history, you belong on the library shelf! D.O.O.M. is new,T.U.F.F. is not .Bustings out, Capiche? Don't let me say it againg, geez louise! Snaptrap is busting out his crimes. I am the gold, and you just prime!" *(Opens a door and some ladies come out, including Larry disguesed as one.) *Girls (and Larry): "Hes Verminious Snaptrap! Now don't you talk back! One more...wo-rd...and then you're out on the street!" *Snaptrap: "Yeah sing it ladies!.....and Larry." *Girls (and Larry): T.U.F.F. is so old! It's full of mold! Can't...ya see...what he is doing to ye!" *Snaptrap: Lil' T.U.F.F.ies, give up your dreams!" *(talking in this part) *Snaptrap: "Wait! Why was Larry a lady?" *Agents: (laugh) *Snaptrap: "SHUT UP!!" *Kitty: "Larry was a girl!" * Snaptrap: "Oh Darn! Who was in charge of casting?!" *Ollie: "You are, sir". *Snaptrap: "Oh, fire someone!" Original songs *Rock This Town by Kitty, Dudley and Keswick *Bohemian Like You by Kitty *Stop the Rock by Kitty and Dudley *Here I Am (Explosion) By Kitty *99 Red Ballons by Kitty and Keswick *Best Looking Guy In Town by Kitty and The Chief *Fireflies By Kitty and Snaptrap *I'm Blue by Dudley, Keswick and The Chief Category:Fan fiction